


Stronger Together

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Closure, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Lois visits and talks to Kara, Alex and Maggie.Kara gets closure from Lena once and for all.Diana reveals what her meeting with her mother was about and asks Kara a question resulting in Alex fearing of losing Kara.





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest part of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Kara was in her apartment, Diana was away to Themyscira to meet with her mother about something important, Kara curled on the couch with her book in her hands, Alex and Maggie were having their personal time alone now that Alex was pregnant and Diana already made it more than clear to them both that they were cut off from Kara.

Kara was now hers and hers alone… Kara loved Diana’s possessiveness over her.

The sound of somebody knocking the door gently drew Kara’s attention, getting to her feet Kara did not bother x-raying the door, grabbing the door handle Kara yanked the door opened and she squealed “LOIS!” she bounced as she wrapped Lois in a tight hug but also careful not to hurt her “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you”

Lois beamed “It’s good to see you too Kara” she replied as they stepped inside the apartment and Kara closed the door, Kara and Lois sat on the couch.

“How have you been, since everything?” Lois asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Everything has been great, I’m in love… dating the most beautiful woman on the planet” Kara answered.

Lois smirked “Yeah I heard you were dating Diana” she replied.

“How about you, how have you been?” Kara asked.

Lois sighed heavily “Oh you know, buried myself in my work… I’ve started dating again though” she replied “A good man”

Kara smiled “I am happy to hear that” she replied.

Soon Kara and Lois went to the bar to meet Alex and Maggie who had called Kara out to have a drink with them to celebrate the Alex’s pregnancy, Alex whined about not being able to drink though causing Maggie, Kara and Lois to giggle to themselves.

Kara jumped to her feet and went to the bar to get another round of drinks and something non-alcoholic for Alex which made Alex pout and fold her arms.

Lois looked to Maggie and Alex with a smile “So how did this happen?” she asked.

Maggie smirked “Damn, how long has it been for you?” she teased.

“Well after Kara it was a few months until last week” Lois replied.

Alex’s and Maggie’s mouths dropped open “Wait… you and Kara?” Alex asked confused “When?” she asked.

“After Kara started those therapy sessions, during her road to recovery she came to visit me and one thing led to another” Lois answered.

Maggie smirked “Amazing… isn’t she” she commented with a wink and Alex nodded in agreement.

Lois’s mouth dropped to the floor “Wait… are you say that the baby is…?” she pointed to Kara who was talking to the bartender.

“Yeah” Alex replied with a firm nod of her head.

“Wow” Lois whispered to herself in shock.

Maggie raised her hand “Ok… need to know, compared between Clark and Kara” Maggie started “Who is better?” she asked “Because I am still confused as to why Lena did it” she admitted her confusion.

“I narrowed it down to her being batshit crazy like her brother” Lois replied “Kara completely screwed every-last memory of Clark out of my brain” she admitted “I could barely walk afterwards.

Unknown to them though Kara was listening in.

Lois’s answer had her grinning smugly that remained on her face throughout the evening, Alex knew though and she was smirking but she never said anything, after everything that Lena had done… Kara deserved to be smug at knowing that she was perfect.

Kara finally had the answer… it was nothing to do with her, it was all Clark and Lena.

Lois returned home to Metropolis after hugging Kara once more, Kara walked Maggie and Alex back home to their own apartment, Alex invited Kara to stay but Kara refused, she was going to go home to her apartment and wait for Diana to come home.

Kara arrived at the apartment only to get a shock, standing outside was a heavily pregnant Lena Luthor and she was standing there with her hands on her belly as she looked at Kara with a soft smiled “Hey Kara, you got time to talk?” she asked.

“I’ve always got time for my friends” Kara replied, Lena beamed the brightest smile but it soon faded when Kara spoke again “You are not a friend!” she spat.

“Please Kara… just hear me out” Lena begged.

Kara folded her arms and hardened her glare “Ok… speak” she said.

Lena took a deep breath “Kara… I’m sorry for sleeping with your cousin” she started “I was stupid and it ruined the best thing that ever happened to me” she said.

“Well I can’t argue with you one that… I agree that you were stupid” Kara spat but as a friend of mine said recently “You’re batshit crazy like your brother”

Lena stumbled back as if slapped, her eyes filled in tears “I’m nothing like my brother” she whispered “How could you say that to me… I love you” she whimpered.

Kara shook her head “Its over Lena… I’m not getting involved with you, I’m in love with Diana” she said.

Lena went to take Kara’s hand when a blade pressed against her neck, Diana was glaring at her in pure hatred “Stay away from my girlfriend” she spat.

Lena walked away with her head hung low in defeat, she looked to Kara “Who’s going to help me raise my son?” she asked.

“Goodbye Lena” Kara replied before she stepped inside the apartment with Diana behind her, Lena walked away one last time.

Diana closed the door behind her “She had some nerve showing up here!” she growled.

Kara smiled “Well I am glad, it’s given me some closure” she said “So how did it go with your mother?” she asked.

Diana smiled nervously “Uh well she has announced she is stepping down from her position as Queen of Themyscira” Diana revealed.

“Wait, so that means that…” Kara felt her stomach clench up, thinking this was the end of their relationship.

Diana nodded her head “Yes… I’m taking my place as the next queen” she revealed.

Kara lowered her head “Oh… so… when do you leave?” she asked.

“2 weeks’ time” Diana replied as she sat next to Kara “So… will you come with me?” she asked as she took her hand.

Kara looked at Diana shocked “What?” she whispered.

“I’ll only go if you agree to come with me… You’re still the one I want to spend my life with Kara” Diana said as she squeezed Kara’s hand “I love you”

“I love you too… but Alex and Maggie, the baby” Kara had a responsibility to them.

“They can come with us?” Diana said “Themyscira is a wonderful place to raise a child… a wonderful place to start a family” she said with a smile.

Kara looked at Diana in shock “Wait… do you want kids?” she asked.

“Kara, I’ve been dreaming about us having a family together since I first met you” Diana admitted, her cheeks turning red at the admission.

Kara smiled as she blushed and she nodded “So have I” she whispered “Can you give me some time to think about it?” she asked.

Diana nodded her head “Of course you can… I have 2 weeks before I go back”

Kara nodded her head and soon they snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie.

The following morning:

Alex and Maggie were in the kitchen when Kara walked through the door “Emergency… red alert!” Kara said in a panic, Alex grabbed her gun and readied herself causing Kara to look at her confused “Why the gun?” she asked.

“You said Red Alert… I assume there was danger” Alex replied confused.

“No danger, just me panicking” Kara admitted as she paced the room “Diana’s taking her place as queen as Themyscira” she revealed.

Alex beamed “Hey that’s great, good for her” she said.

“She invited me to go with her?” Kara finished and soon the smile fell from Alex’s face.

“Oh… so… you’re leaving?” Alex asked with a mere whisper, tears flooding her eyes.

“I told her I’d think about it” Kara answered.

Alex bolted past her and into the bedroom, Kara looked confused “What did I say?” she asked.

Maggie smiled “She doesn’t want to lose you dummy” she said.

Kara smiled and she walked off into the bedroom where Alex was, gently sitting next to Alex on the bed Kara smiled as she took Alex’s hand “Hey… I’m not going anywhere, I told Diana I had responsibilities to you and the child” she said.

Alex smiled as she wiped her eyes “I’m sorry” she whispered.

“No need to apologise to me you dummy besides… you have not heard the next bit” Kara replied “She’s said you and Maggie can come with us” she revealed.

Alex’s head snapped up and she looked to Kara “Seriously?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head and soon Maggie burst into the room having heard everything “Themyscira… Diana invited us to the island of the Amazons?” she asked, her eyes wide.

Kara smirked “Yes Maggie… she invited you and Alex to come live with us” she replied.

Maggie was gone in a flash and Kara looked around “Where the hell did she go?” Kara asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

Alex giggled as she pulled Kara into her side “Maggie… where are you?” she called.

Maggie called back from down the hall “Getting the cases for the journey!” Maggie called back over the sound of the noise of things being thrown out of the closet.

Kara grinned as she looked at Alex before looking to the door “Oh Alex… what are you doing” she said, a lustful moan escaping her lips.

Alex bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as Kara continued “Ohhh fuck… Maggie’s down the hall, please… you’re tongue is going to make me cum” Kara moaned out.

Alex smirked “Hold on, I want that cock in my mouth” she said lustfully.

There was a loud crash and Maggie came rushing in with an excited bounce like it was her birthday only to find Kara and Alex sitting on the bed, Alex and Kara burst into a hysterical laughter as they fell back onto the bed.

Maggie pouted and crossed her arms “Now that was mean” she stomped off back to the closet.

Alex looked to Kara “The perv and I will talk about it” she said.

Kara planted a kiss to Alex’s cheek “You will never lose me Alex” she vowed.

“Stronger together… right Kara” Alex whispered into Kara’s neck as they hugged each other tight.

“Stronger together… Alex” Kara echoed the sentiment.

Soon she returned home to her apartment leaving Maggie and Alex to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next Part: Kara makes a decision, Maggie and Alex talk and Clark comes back for revenge against Kara for ruining his life.


End file.
